In recent days FAX machines have become a fast transmission means for information. In addition to the transmission function, some FAX machines have been incorporated with additional functions, such as a telephone function, a voice answering and recording function, making a copy, a scheduled transmission, and automatic dialing, etc. All such multi-functions FAX machines have been accepted widely by users in industrial and commercial circles.
However, all such FAX machines have a common drawback in that it is unable to keep an information under a secret and security condition during transmission. Particularly, an ordinary FAX machine is usually used by a plurality of users in the reception terminal regardless of whether the information is secret or non-secret; for instance, all personnel in one office or one department can bee secret information whether or not such information is of concern to them. As a result, some FAX users would not like to use such a FAX machine if secret or private information is involved; in other words, such a concern has become a serious annoyance and obstruction to the popularity of using FAX machines.
In order to overcome the aforesaid drawback in the current FAX machines, a technique has been made available which involves providing a thermal resin film on both sides of a FAX machine; the back side of the resin film is furnished with a dotted line. As soon as a piece of FAX paper is moved out of the machine the paper will be rolled up automatically; only the intended recipient's name is marked on the end of the FAX paper, and both ends of the rolled paper are sealed up for security purposes. The aforesaid auxiliary parts added to a conventional FAX machine would cause the machine to have a complicated structure and dimensions without effectively providing the result as expected. In real operation, the secret information can be easily accessed by a person, who can simply unseal the rolled papers. Moreover, any person may destroy the paper information after reading and knowing the transmitted information. Therefore the conventional security means would become useless.